The Mage Knight Chronicles Year 1
by angelicmayuka
Summary: Harry is taken from the Dursleys by a man named Tiberius. He goes to a castle where he is taught to wield weapons and defend himself. Join Harry as he learns to channel magic through weapons and masters the elements to defeat Voldemort through all 7 year


The Mage Knight Chronicles - Year 1

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot this time. XD Though I own my mad writing skills? cough

A/N: This is a response to a very well thought out challenge that I couldn't turn down. My mind started churning with ideas and I started belting out writing. oO I have a few more chapters written already but I am trying to stay ahead of myself so that I don't get writers block. I'm going to try and manage weekly updates (or depending on the speed of my madness maybe bi-weekly). I hope this works out. Fair warning of course I have some set couples already: Harry/Hermione and Draco/Ginny. I don't know about the rest except maybe some hints. I hope you enjoy this story. XD Don't worry though I haven't forgotten all my other fics, they are just being worked on much more slowly.

Extended Summary: Mage Knights are those who can channel their magic through weapons. Very few know they possess the power and even fewer can teach it. Tiberius Yondell is a man who is both adept at his weapons skills and teaching them. He snatches Harry away from Dumbledore's mistake in the Dursley family and takes him to the Mage Knight Castle where he teaches young Harry how to weild weapons and defend himself before Hogwarts There he meets friends and even more on his journey to Hogwarts. As Harry journey's through his years at Hogwarts, this time he has the powers of a mage knight and the elements on his side to overcome his cruel destiny while trying to be a normal school boy.

Chapter 1: The Rescue

The war was over. Voldemort had been defeated by a child. This child. An aged man look down at the child in his arms. This man's name was Tiberius, an old friend of this child's parents; Lily and James Potter. He sighed as he looked to his companion

"You can't really want to place him here Albus. Minevra told you about these people."

"Harry needs to be placed with his last living relatives Tiberius."

"That's not what Lily and James wanted Albus. You know that they wanted Sirius, Remus or myself to take custody of him. You don't know Petunia and Vernon like I do-"

"I cannot expect you to understand Tiberius. I will be placing him in the hands of the Dursleys and you are not to stop me. I don't want you coming around intimidating them. Do you understand? Steer clear of Privet Drive from now on." Albus said in a firm voice taking Harry from Tiberius' arms. Tiberius scowled as Albus placed Harry on the doorstep with a flimsy letter.

"You are making a mistake Albus." he snarled and disappeared with an angry crack. Albus frowned.

"No Tiberius. He needs to be where I can watch over him and make sure things go the way I'm planning them to." he muttered before he to disappeared with a soft pop.

-----

Tiberius was left to trust Albus' judgement and stayed true to his orders for six years before he cracked. He loved James and Lily too much to not be a part of young Harry's life. He knew it was against Albus Dumbledore's orders but he had to at least check up on him, make sure he was ok. He owed the Potters that much at least. With a soft crackle he disappeared to the end of Privet Drive. With a wave of his hand he disappeared to the eye and strolled up the street to the Dursley's home. He looked into the window and saw what Albus was hoping he would never witness. In plain sight stood Vernon Dursley throwing a battered frail body to the ground. He jerked the skinny chid up by his arm and threw him into a cupboard under the stairs. Tiberius stood still as he watched. The boy he had just seen was Harry. Lily and James' Harry. In the few seconds he had seen him, those vibrant green eyes had looked dull and void of life. Anger boiled within his body. No one, and he meant _no one_ was allowed to treat Lily and James' son that way. A second later a loud crack was heard and he stood, quite visible in the middle of the Dursley's home. Petunia let out a startled gasp, her hands flying to her mouth. Vernon about fell to the ground but steadied himself on their couch.

"T-Tiberius?" Petunia asked in a small voice. Tiberius threw her a glare before waving his hand at the cupboard. The door flew open and Harry tumbled out. He slowly rose his head to see a middle-aged man standing in a fighting stance in front of his aunt and uncle.

"How dare you treat Lily and James' son this way!" he roared. Vernon turned an ugly shade of purple before sneering at Tiberius. Petunia held his arm.

"No Vernon. Not to Tiberius, you have no idea-"

"I don't care who he is! He can't barge into our house spouting nonsense about those freaks you were related to-" he never finished his sentance. Tiberius took a step back and opened his palms. In a flash he had taken a strong step forward, he hand outstretched sending Vernon flying backwards and slamming into the wall with a sickeing crunch. Petunia shrieked and ran to his side.

"Tiberius-"

"No Petunia. Six years worth of abuse to your sisters son grants you no forgiveness." he said coldly. He flicked his hand and she fell unconscious on top of her husband. A squeak came from the top of the stairs. Slowly Tiberius looked up to see what was obviously a whale in human's clothing that was Petunia's son. He stomped his foot and Dudley toppled down the stairs into the same unconsciousness as his parents. He slowly turned to the frail boy still laying on the ground, his eyes wide. He crouched down and held out his arms to him.

"Come here son." he murmered. "I won't let them harm you anymore." Harry slowly struggled onto his feet and stumbled into Tiberius' arms. He hugged Harry warmly and let his eyes close in pain. He had let this happen. He would right his wrongs today. He picked him up and placed him firmly in his grasp. With a flick of his hands, he knew that the Dursley's would no longer remember who had intruded upon their home and stole Harry Potter from their midst. Tiberius made a promise that day. That Harry would hold that same sparkle in his eyes that he would never see in Lily Potter's ever again.


End file.
